Jacob and Renesmee
by Ann Coving
Summary: This is the story of Jacob and Renesmee's life after Breaking Dawn. As their love grows stronger, will it be enough to keep them together through the difficulties of a new vampire showing up? Please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

Untitled 

By: Ann Coving

**_Renesmee's POV_**

I sat up straight as quick as a flash of lightning. Sweat beaded my pale, perfect face. Immediately, Jacob was by my side, stroking my hair and whispering calming words into my ear. This was not the first time it had happened. In fact, I had been having the same nightmares for the past week. In my dream, I pictured again the scene from when I was just a baby. The Volturi were standing directly in front of us and I was held closely in Jacob's arms. But this dream was different then the real thing. In this nightmare, Momma's powers didn't work. She couldn't stop the Volturi and they came to us, killing all of my family.

I put my head on Jacob's giant shoulder and started sobbing uncontrollably. He held me close and continued to stroke my hair. "It's all right Nessie," he said calmingly. "Nobody is going to hurt you. It was just a dream Nessie, just a dream." I suddenly looked up at him with my soft, chocolate brown eyes and leaned over to give him a kiss. Just then Mom and Dad burst through the room with worried expressions. I pulled away from the kiss and contented to just lie in Jacob's arms. Dad walked over to me and kissed me gently. Mom looked over at me, and when she saw me relax a little in Jacob's arms she became less concerned.

Of course, it was a bit ridiculous and overdramatic for me to behave like this. I mean, I was sixteen. (Even though I had only been born 4 years previously.) I didn't understand why the dream kept affecting me so. I said, "Mom and Dad, I really am alright. You can go back to whatever you were doing. I'll be fine." They left the room in one swift movement and again I was left alone with Jacob. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep honey. It's only three in the morning," Jacob suggested. I looked at him eyes filled with terror and said, "You're not going to leave me Jacob? Are you?" No baby, I won't. Not now, not ever. Now go to sleep and I will be right here with you when you wake up," Jacob assured me. I laid my head down on his warm chest and within moments was in a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This is just a little bit of a story that I have started about Renesmee and Jacob's life after Breaking Dawn. Please comment and give me any constructive criticism and let me know if I should write more. Thanks so much everybody! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Painful Goodbyes

_**Renesmee's POV**_

**I woke up to the sound of snoring right in my ear. I opened my eyes, confused by the noise. I looked down and found Jacob, with his arms still wrapped around me protectively. "He must have fallen asleep," I figured. I looked at the face of the boy I loved and couldn't help thinking how young and beautiful he looked when he was asleep. I tried to sit up, but Jacob's heavy arms held there place and wouldn't let me move. I tried shifting my body around and under his arms to escape, but to no avail. Finally, I decided to just stay where I was until Jacob woke up. I leaned closer and snuggled into his chest. I heard Jacob sigh contentedly in his sleep and barely stifled a giggle. The quiet noise was enough to make Jacob open his eyes. "Nessie, Nessie, are you okay?" he questioned, yawning widely. "I'm fine!" I answered, smiling my dazzling smile. I leaned over and kissed him. "Good morning to you too," he replied, chuckling softly to himself. **

**He sat up and I was finally able to move from beneath his arms. I leaned on him and he strung one arm casually across my shoulders. "Did you sleep well?" I asked. "I'm sorry Ness; I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was going to stay awake in case you had another nightmare, but I guess I didn't do my job very well." "I'm so sorry about last night, Jake. I just had the worst nightmare ever! It was so terrible. The Volturi were coming after us and killing us," I whispered. Jacob spoke defiantly and said, "Well those stupid Volturi (he spoke the name with a distinct bitterness and anger) are **_**never **_**going to hurt you. Do not be afraid of them, because I will protect you. Don't worry honey; nothing bad is ever going to happen to you with me around." I smiled at him, but I wasn't really as concerned for my safety as I was for his. **

**"So what do you want to do today Nessie?" he asked. My face fell immediately as I replied glumly, "Mom wanted me to tell you something." "What is it Ness? Is something wrong?" "Well, **_**she **_**thinks so. She said that since you and I have been inseparable lately, I need to give you some space or something. She thinks that we have been hanging out too much lately. Not that she doesn't understand how desperately we need each other, but she thinks you need a break from me. She suggested…… that you go on a weekend long hunting trip with Seth, Quil, and Embry." **

**Jacob looked confused and said, "I don't need a break from you Nessie, and I don't **_**want **_**a break from you. It's not like you are a job or something. I'm around you because I want to be around you. I love you so much." "Thanks Jake, I want you here too, but Momma said that you **_**have **_**to go. She said you never spend anytime with Quil and Embry, and she's right. I'm worried that you aren't spending enough time with your friends. I don't want you to go, but maybe you should spend some time with them." "I would rather be with you than with them. I guess I could go hunting for a little while at least, but only one night and one day. I can't be away from you longer than that, it will kill me. I'll be thinking about you the whole time anyway……" I smiled at him and he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you Jacob Black." "And I love you Renesmee Cullen."**

**I walked with Jacob out the door of the Cullen home. Quil, Seth, and Embry were waiting for him in the woods. They wanted to give us some 'private time' before they left for their hunting trip. They were all psyched to have their brother back, at least for a little while. Quil understood exactly how hard this was on both Jake and me. It just about killed him to leave Claire, and she was only six! Despite only being gone for one night and one day, I was tearing up just having to depart from him for any length of time. I was being **_**so **_**overdramatic these days. Gosh what was wrong with me? "Have fun," I whispered dejectedly. "I could still stay if you want…." Jacob offered happily. My eyes perked up, but Mom yelled from the house, "Not a chance Jacob." We glared in her direction and then burst into laughter. **

**All of a sudden Jacob jerked my chin up and pressed his warm lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Finally, being the responsible one, Jacob pulled unwantedly out of the kiss. "I'm gonna miss you," he stated. "I'll miss you more," I replied. Jacob whispered, "I don't think that's at all possible." I smiled sadly and pecked him one more time. "Goodbye Nessie," he said, and with that, he was gone, just like a flash of lightning. A few minutes passed as I stared off into the distance. I knew Jacob was long gone by now, but I didn't care. I already missed him. Soon though, my head started aching and my stomach began to hurt. I felt nauseous and dizzy and the world seemed to be spinning around me. Hearing my thoughts and feelings, Daddy rushed into the yard to reach me. "Are you okay Nessie?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine Dad," I stuttered, but I was far from fine. I looked around as everything started to go dark, and crumpled to the floor as I fell into a state of unconsciousness. **


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob Returns

_**Jacob's POV**_

**"Ugh Jake! Can you please keep your thoughts to yourself?" Seth moaned. "Sorry," Jacob thought. Jacob felt Quil's sympathy. "She's all I can think about," Jacob continued. "We know!" Seth and Embry thought in unison. Quil continued to feel empathetic towards Jacob. "Okay, just try and focus only on hunting," Embry thought. Jake rolled his eyes and continued running with his brothers. They soon came across a herd of deer. Jacob, being the biggest and strongest of the four wolves, went straight for the largest buck. **

**After they had continued hunting and having fun (well, everybody but Jacob and Quil who were desperate to go back to Nessie and Claire) they found a nice spot and lay down for the night. Jacob was having a hard time going to sleep since he was worried so much about Nessie. He kept on thinking, "What if she gets hurt? What if something happens to her?" His brother's kept reassuring him until they each finally dozed off. **

"**Nessie!" Jacob suddenly screamed in his thoughts, awakening from his fitful slumber. Jacob quickly got up and prepared to head back. Seth thought groggily, "Dude, what's wrong Jake?" "It's Nessie. Something's wrong. I just know it." Embry rolled his eyes and thought, "Man, you worry too much!" Jacob growled at him and started running through the woods back to Forks. Before he knew it, Seth, Quil, and Embry were running right behind him. "I thought you said I worry too much?" Jacob thought bitterly. "You may be a huge worrier, but if you think something's wrong, we'll be right behind you the whole way to make sure Nessie's safe," Seth thought. Jake mentally thanked them but picked up his pace. He had to get to Nessie and make sure she was okay. Little did he know, she was far from okay.**

_**Bella's POV**_

**Nessie's breathing was low and shallow and her heart beat was at a human's rate, which was extremely abnormal for Nessie. Edward was sitting next to her, holding her hand and humming the special lullaby he had composed for her. I could sense that he was honestly worried about our baby. She may have had the physical body of a 16 year old, but to us, she was still our baby girl.  
Alice sat in the corner, hands at her temple, massaging her head. She was extremely frustrated since she couldn't see Nessie. Every time something would happen, she would try really hard to see Nessie's future, but it always got blurred with Jacob. For some strange reason though, right after Jacob left, Alice could see Nessie's future. She saw Nessie getting extremely sick, which had happened. It seemed though, that early this morning she stopped seeing Nessie. This worried us all greatly, so we made sure to take extra care of Nessie.**

"**She'll wake up in seven seconds," Edward stated flatly. I counted down the seconds and suddenly, Nessie opened her chocolate brown eyes. She coughed slightly and looked up at us with confusion. "What, what happened?" she stuttered, her voice barely audible. "You got sick honey," Edward replied. "Right after Jacob left, you passed out. You've been unconscious for 12 hours," he continued. Nessie looked up and said, "I need Jake." "He'll be back later today sweetheart. You just need to rest," I told her. "You don't understand," she said. "I **_**need**_** Jacob." **

**We looked at her, confused. Alice backed Renesmee up and said, "She's right." "Carlisle has a theory and I'm pretty sure it is correct. Carlisle thinks that when Jacob is extremely far away from Nessie for any length of time, it makes Nessie sick. The bond between her and Jacob is greater than just her being his imprint. They **_**have**_** to be together. If they are not, Nessie becomes sick. If they are not together for a long period of time, Nessie will die," Alice finished in a whisper. Edward looked towards Nessie and murmured, "He's back."**

**Just as Edward said that, Jacob burst through the door. "Nessie!" he cried. Edward quickly moved out of his way. Jacob knelt down beside the bed to take Edward's place. "Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry. I won't ever leave you again. Never!" he told her. Tears were forming in his eyes as he thought of life without Nessie. Edward shuddered at the pain he felt in Jacob's thoughts. Edward whispered to me, "Jacob knows Carlisle's theory. He heard us explaining it to Nessie." **

**Jacob held Nessie's hand tightly and asked her, "Are you cold Nessie?" "Yes, very," she replied. Jacob lay up on the bed with her and put his arm around her. Nessie cuddled up against his chest. Already she was gaining back her strength. She looked much healthier and not as sick. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.**


End file.
